Stitch's Angel
by Stitch-2.0
Summary: "Any last words?" he said holding Stitch by the throat. Stitch look straight at the eyes of his opponent and said "Meega Nala Kweesta!" My second attempt of a Lilo and Stitch fanfic my first was called "My Bushi Boo?" it didn't come out like I hope, so after gaining some experience I'm ready to tackle it again hope you like it. Stitch/Angel or 626/624 maybe others.
1. Chapter 1

Stitch's Angel

"Talking"  
'Thinking'

Will here goes my second attempt on a Stitch fanfic

HAPPY NEW YEARS EVERBODY! ITS 2014!

Chapter 1: Almost

(Island of Kauaicokina in Hawaii)

It was for better words a picture perfect day the sun was up, it wasn't too cold or too hot it was just right, the birds are singing, the waves were a good size, and beat of all it was Saturday. Which meant most people weren't awake to enjoy it and the once that were are either working or just waking up to see Saturday cartoons.

This is what a two friends were doing one a little girl with long black hair that reach her back, brown eyes, that look no older than 6 wearing a red muumuu with a white flower pattern on it, and a pair of sandals on both her feet the other well it looks kind of like a blue koala/French bulldog.

"See that Stitch if we ever see a mummy coming at us, we just take a loose bandage and run in circles till it turns to dust." said the girl pointing at the TV while talking to the blue koala.

"Naga Lilo Stitch fight mummy. Stitch is stronger." said Stitch to the now name Lilo while flexing his biceps to emphasize his point.

"Maybe but what if he uses his mummy's curse on you turning you into one of his undead soldier." retaliated Lilo.

She didn't get a reply from Stitch so she turned her head away from the TV screen. Only to see that Stitch wasn't there curious she got up and began to search for her friend. She search for a few minutes till she made it to the hallway just as she past the bathroom the door bust open to reveal Stitch cover in toilet paper like a mummy while walking in original zombie fashion at her. (Arms in front of body walking one step at a time)

Lilo seeing this decide to play along "O no a mummy what ever shall I do." acted Lilo.

Stitch kept on walking at her and said "Meega want brains mooooo."

"Stitch mummies can't talk and even if they do they don't say moooo." Lilo said not playing along anymore causing Stitch to halt his movements.

"Naha." the blue alien debated.

"Yeaha." the little Hawaiian girl argued back.

"Naha."

"Yeaha."

This went on for a few minutes till it seems like a fight was about to go down. Luckily a certain evil genius decided to make his presence known.

"Ahh good Little-girl and 626. Jumba was just about to look for the both of you I just ran out of chocolate cover pretzels and I need the two of you to go into town and get me some more."

The two friends huddled with each other like a football team after a few second of talking with each other and an occasional glance towards the evil genius the two broke huddle.

"Stitch and I will agree only if you give us money to by ice-cream afterwards." Lilo offered.

"What Little-girl and 626 want something in return for favor?!" Jumba practically yelled in disbelief.

His answer was a nod and a pair of smiles from the two smaller individuals. "Yep." both said at the same time.

"Jumba is so proud of you two ok here is the money for Jumba's pretzels and here is some for your frozen dairy treats." after handing getting the money the two experiment catchers left the house and towards the market district not knowing that they will meet someone that will turn everything upside down.

(Market district)

"Stitch I'm just saying if a mummies could talk they wouldn't say mooo." Lilo said bringing it up their old argument from a few moments ago.

"Okay okay Lilo is right." Stitch said not seeing a point to argue in a non-winnable battle.

Just then the ground began to shake and stomping was heard indicating four things...

1. A volcano is erupting, 2. Pudge the fish is angry, 3. Mertle has just woken up, or 4. Gantu is chasing an experiment.

"Where are you? You abomination." the giant land whale said holding his net gun proving it was the fourth thing that was causing the ground to shake.

"Stitch its Gantu it looks like he is chasing an experiment. We have to find it before he does. Here's the plan I'll distract him while you go find it." Lilo told the blue alien her plan which he agreed to.

"If I were an experiment where would I be...BAM...ouch." Gantu began only to be nailed on the head by a coconut courtesy of Lilo.

"Hay big dummy pick on somebody your own size." Lilo said while tossing more coconuts at the former space captain and surprisingly hitting her target with great efficiency.

"Ouch...Stop tossing those inverted fruits at me...ahhh!" the yelling was due to Gantu accidentally stepping on a couple of coconuts that were on the ground causing him to lose his footing and to fall on top of a moving bus taking him away from the scene.

(With Stitch)

The blue experiment was looking for any clue as to where the unknown experiment is and so far he has nothing. Thinking it escape he turn around to go find Lilo only to see a light pink individual run into a nearby alley. Taking the opportunity Stitch ran towards the alley. Once he was there nobody was there only trash bags and a giant green garbage can. Now after being in so many battles before with other experiments he know not to believe what you see, so he closed his eyes and concentrated focusing just looking for any indication of somebody being there till he heard a tin soda can fall on the floor breaking his concentration.

Stitch smirk knowing he just outsmarted one of his cousins he got on all fours and crawled as silently as he can till he was a few feet away...

4 feet

3 feet

Being impatient Stitch jump before even being 2 feet away from his target. Unluckily Stitch overshot the jump and instead of landing on his target he jump over it and unfortunately a garbage can was there causing him to jump into it. After a brief struggle Stitch manage to get free from his smelly prison he was expected to meet in his opinion an ugly cousin, but what he saw made him freeze up and start to get nervous paws sweating all he could do was say one thing...

"Umm Hihiii-Hiiii." while showing his teeth in a smile while putting an arm in front of him in an awkward waving manner. (Remember the first move when he first said Hi to Lilo it's like that okay it's hard to describe it.)

This cause the experiment to let out a giggle her appearance was like Stitch except with a strong feminine resemblance she has pink fur, two long tendril-like antennae that half her body size, violet-tipped ears with light pink inside, a smaller nose than Stitch that is purple, her chest was puffed out with a white thin V-shape symbols on it, purple nails on both hands and feet, large dark purple eyes, long purple eyelashes, and she was an inch or two shorter than the blue experiment making her 3'2 or 3'3.

"Hay Stitch where are you?!" Lilo's voice broke Stitch's daydreaming of the beauty in front of him causing him to turn around and shout out to the Hawaiian native. Sadly in doing so it gave the pink individual the chance to escape, so when Stitch went back to stare at her only to find out that she was gone. Angry he punch a filled garbage bag as hard as he could going through it like a hot knife through butter, unfortunately for him it was filled with old smelly expired yogurt getting it all over his hand he used causing him to gag from the smell and to let out a scream of frustration.

Unbeknownst to him the pink figure was watching the whole scene from on top of a nearby roof smirking at Stitch's reaction.

End of chapter 1

I decide not to follow the original storyline of the cartoon. I thought this might be a more interesting way to do things. Also check out the drawing I made of Stitch and Angel on my deviantart profile.

Review

Stitch-2.0 out


	2. Chapter 2

Stitch's Angel 2

"Talking"  
'Thinking'

I own nothing

Chapter 2: Don't always believe what you see

(Path to Lilo's House)

"Come on Stitch don't be mad. Next time we'll get the experiment now eat your ice-cream." said Lilo holding a bag filled with Jumba's treats and on the other ice-cream to her blue friend who was staring at his treat so much intense that it was getting slightly melted.

"Naga Stitch is not mad. Stitch is just..." he stop due to thinking he saw a pink figure hiding behind the bushes. Before Lilo could ask why he stop Stitch drop his frozen treat and ran full speed into the bushes. Unfortunately for him it turn out the bushes were poison-ivy, causing him to scratch himself all over his body using his hands, feet, nearby trees, and even rolling on the ground to relive his itch. He let out another scream but this was due to the horrible itchiness he is feeling now.

Hiding behind a tree near the two friends was the figure Stitch thought he saw. Looking at the scene in front of her in confusion not knowing what just happen one moment Stitch was looking at the ice-cream the next he was inching up a storm.

After ten minutes of nonstop scratching Stitch had grey spots all over his body thanks to scratching so hard some of his fur fell off.

"All better now?" ask Lilo getting a happy nod from Stitch.

Five minutes later the duo began their way back home not knowing that a pink figure following them.

A few minutes later the duo made it into the house. "Jumba we're back with your chocolate! Also Stitch jump into poison-ivy bush...again!" Lilo announced making their arrival known. A few moments later Jumba came with a spray bottle with a strange green liquid in it at hand.

"First thing first 626 come here." Jumba told the blue koala only to get a shake of the head indicating no. "626 if you want fur back you'll come here." Jumba said getting impatient wanting to get this over with, so he could eat his treats.

"Naga." Stitch said backing away from the now advancing evil-genius.

"Come on Stitch Jumba is just trying to help you." Lilo said trying to reason with her friend."

"Naga Jumba is a iky patooki." Stitch said.

"What?! How dare you call me that now for that I'm setting the sprayer to full blast!" Jumba yelled dramatically twisting the little spray knob to full blast getting a yelp from Stitch who ran out the door with his created in pursuit. Leaving Lilo to face-palm at her friends' actions.

(4:30 hours Later 8:50p.m)

"Hahahahahah!"

Lilo was busy laughing at the photos she took of Stitch after Jumba sprayed him.

"Lilo stop laughing at Stitch." said Stitch now back to normal with blue fur completely covering him.

"Hahahahahah...my...hahaha...ribs...hahaha...hurt...hahaha..." she said between laughs.

"Not funny." Stitch said with a pout crossing his arms over his chest.

"Ok ok I'm good, but at least Jumba's spray work better than last time. You look like a giant walking blue puff-ball." said Lilo showing Stitch the picture she took of him, before pulling it away just in time before Stitch could grab it.

"No way this is going in my favorite photo album. It's a keeper." said the Hawaiian girl getting a glare from Stitch.

"Lilo I'm home and I brought pizza." said a women that look like an older version of Lilo walking into the house heading towards the kitchen with two boxes of pizza at hand.

"Yeah! Nani!" both alien and human screamed before racing to the kitchen.

(Kitchen)

The two sisters and Stitch were at the table each with a plate with a slice of pepperoni pizza with the exception for Stitch who had five slices in his plate.

"So Lolo how was your day found any experiments." Nani ask while munching on her pizza.

"Yeah we almost got it, but it got away. Hopefully Gantu hasn't caught it." answer Lilo while sipping some juice she poured for herself. Neither noticing Stitch has stop eating remembering the earlier event that took place at the market area.

"Hay Stitch did you get a good look at the experiment?" ask Lilo.

"Naga Stitch didn't see experiment." he lied not wanting them to know what happen.

"O-well we'll get it next time for sure." Lilo said with determination.

As the two sister started to make small chat Stitch was looking out the kitchen window deep in thought of the pink figure he met.

'Stitch wonder where she is. Is she safe?' he thought worried about the pink experiment's safety, just as he was about to look away from the window he spotted the female that been on his mind for the whole day leaning on a tree branch looking straight at him. He rub his eyes surprise at who he just saw, when he was done rubbing his eyes he look at the direction the figure was at only to see nothing there. Thinking he just needed rest he got up from his seat and started to make his way to bed catching the two sister's attention. "Stitch you okay you only ate like three slices of pizza and not nine?" Lilo ask worried about her friend small appetite.

"Stitch fine just need to rest." the blue alien said leaving the kitchen heading to his and Lilo's room to catch some shut-eye.

As Stitch laid on his bed thinking about the day's event and how tiring it was it only took a few moments before he closed his eyes and went to sleep.

As he slept he was unaware of a figure looking at him from his room's window with an analyzing look.

End of chapter 2

Stitch-2.0 Out! 


End file.
